Some Memories are to be Forgotten
by chaffy123
Summary: Everyone forgot about Tiger and thinks that he killed someone. Loosely based off of the last couple of episodes in the anime. Barnaby X Kotestsu. Warning: non-con, yaoi, dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

They were best friends.

Until one day, everything changed.

* * *

Tiger's POV

"Evening news report, a criminal going by the name Tiger is on the loose after killing the 83 year old women, the butler of the Bunny household."

Eh? Isn't that me? What am I doing on TV as a wanted criminal?

I pinch myself to make sure I am awake. And then, I start rubbing my eyes just to be certain of the news incident.

Is this another joke to increase the popularity of the broadcasting station? Maybe it is going a little far… I immediately call the broadcasting station and contact Agnes Joubert. She was the producer of the station and would know what this was all about.

"Hello, who is this?" her commanding voice asks.

"Agnes, why am a criminal on TV?"

"I am sorry, who is this?" She questions once again.

"Yeah, this is Tiger. Is this supposed to be a joke?" I am in shock that she didn't pick of my voice. That's weird, April was one month away.

"Are you the criminal that is wanted?" her voice is sterner now.

I hang up.

This has gone way too far.

I wanted to take a break from my job as a hero. With my powers weakening and aging, I am starting to feel tired and dizzy for moments. The source of pain from my body was not only from Jack now, it felt like the side-effects my power.

I should take a shower and maybe afterwards, it will be all better.

As I am step into the washroom, my window shatters. It was Nathan.

"Hey, come on. I am trying to take a shower here!" I hurry and cover myself in a towel, blood rushing to my face.

"Rise your hands where I am see them!" Nathan isn't his joking self, his face was dead serious.

"Come on? Are you playing this trick on me too? Is everyone in it? What did I do wrong this time?"

"You are suppose to be innocent until proven guilty, however, you made it clear that you murdered the old lady." He is being drop dead serious. "Keep your hands up!"

"I am covered with a towel in the bathroom!"

"I don't care. Put your hands up."

"But..."

Nathan moved before I was able to grab my clothes. I would not mind being naked around Nathan a normal circumstance, but I was covered with wounds from earlier. And something in Nathan's eyes were not right. It was burning with something sinister.

He took my towel and burnt it. "You won't be needing this."

"Hey!" I shout. "What is wrong with you?" I tried to cover the wounds on my body.

For an instant, Nathan had a confused expression on his face from the scars, but it soon dissolved into anger.

He starts charging towards me, attempting to pin me to the ground.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered to himself and then spoke louder. "I am going to punish you before handing you over to the officials. Normally, I would not do with. But you are below the lowest, not even worthy as a scum."

I ran away immediately. Grabbing my clothes and activating a secret compartment in my house. Diving for the escape before Nathan had time to realize what had happened.

It was hard to be to register what happened.

The pain on the side of my leg reminded me that this isn't a dream. It is a live nightmare.

None of my close friends remember me.

I feel the tears in my eyes start to build up and I blink it back down.

But, what could I do in a time like this?

I escaped to our secret hide out and turn on the computer. I type my name into the system of hero just to see what would appear. Red and bolded letters, NOT IN FIELD appears on my screen.

My heart skips a beat.

The CEO must have deleted my information and transgressed all the people's memories.

Now the tears really start running down. I laugh at myself, a man in his mid-30's crying because he was desperate. At the bottom of my heart, I knew why I am feeling like this.

Rubbing the tears away, I search up the person I killed.

It was Bunny's last and only relative, his aunt.

You have got to be kidding me.

As I feel my body go limp, the door bursts open.

At the doorway, standing there is the person I wanted to avoid the most.

* * *

Barnaby's POV

I was shocked to see him sitting by my desk.

In my secret hiding place.

Tiger.

His eyes were eyes for some reason and his expression was in pain.

My anger erupts.

I didn't care why he was in my office.

I punched him in the face.

He didn't bulge or finch away.

My chest was in pain as I repeatedly punched the man in front of me.

"Why did you have to kill her? Why? Why?"

The chest pain was from the pain to my aunt, right?

I didn't care. My eyes are blinded by hatred.

Amazingly, he starts to smile.

This smile almost made me stop. It was warm, kind, loving and caring.

The CEO's voice rings in the back of my mind. _You are wonderful, Bunny, but you need to learn to toughen up._

The owner of this false smile killed my aunt!

But.

Why am I in more and more pain as I punch and kick the man in front of me.

Blood was starting to pool around this man's body. Suddenly, he reached up. I expected his to start defending himself. But instead, he rapidly typed a message and sends it to an address that was already stored on the computer.

I frown but allowed this to happen. There was no way the man was going to escape.

I start mocking the man because he was not reacting to my actions.

"Why do you have no reaction? Do you not care for physical pain?" I ask out loud. Not expecting an answer. "I need you to experience the same pain I did."

I start to strip the man of his clothes. I did not understand why I was doing this, but I needed a reaction from the man. A reaction that pushes the little bit of guilt in my heart away from my mind.

And a reaction I got.

Tiger starts to move and pushes my hand, attempting to stop my actions. But his attempts were futile. I alright beat him up to a point where he had no more power inside of him. I ripped all of his clothes off; shirt, pants, underwear and even his shoes and socks.

This man laying in front of me was a mess.

His body was covered in scars. His eyes were shut tight and sweat was starting to form on his forehead. He was scared and nervous.

Serves him right for killing my aunt.

But I was still a little shocked at all the past scars on his body. Some have teared opened from my beating and blood was freely flowing from his body.

My heart sank again. I kick him in frustration. But he stopped moving again and tried to cover his scars.

"I am going to make you suffer."

I never thought I was a pervert, but my cock twitched at the sight in front of me. I did not land a punch on the mans face the entire time, because deep down inside. A little part of me liked his face. That is just sick. He killed my aunt.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Warning: Non-Con and Rape.

Bunny's POV

There was no going back now.

I was addicted to the scent of the man below me. He was beautiful. He realized quickly what I was about to do to him. What a dirty mind. And for the first time, he started to resist.

"No, no... Please, no..." He was pleading.

I did not bat an eye.

"I know you are not like this. Bunny, please." That shook me a little bit. How did he know my disliked nickname? How darn he defile my name by speaking it out loud? Whatever he was trying to do, backfired.

I ravished his lips while choking his neck, preventing him from doing anything but panting and opening his mouth wide. He was sweet and had a taste that confused me for a little bit. I thought it was oddly familiar and comforting.

Angered with my thought process, I stopped the kiss.

He was panting and his cheeks were flushed. Man, he was born to be fucked.

I smirked at the fear in his eyes. There was no reaction in his cock, but mine was already hard. Not fair at all.

"Stop Bunny. You are going to regret this." Tiger suddenly spoke again. Annoyed greatly, I took his underwear and gagged him. His eyes went wide from the treatment. I tied his rather slender wrist together with his own tie. Now, where did I keep those leg spreaders.

Before I went looking for them, I blindfolded the man below me.

"I am going to make you enjoy this." I whisper in his ear. He shook his head violently.

I wanted to see him humiliated, shamed and broken.

"Now spreaders." I spoke out loud, frightening the man.

I was not afraid that he would run away. His legs were pretty banged up from my beating and old scars. I opened the closet with all the kinky sex toys, sighing in delight. Odd, I don't remember why I have these here. It must be my anger getter the better of me.

I ignore my question and seemingly blank memory and took out the leg spreader. I would definitely not have used the device on myself.

I moved back to Tiger. He was quiet, it looked like he was accepting his faith. Oh no, I am going to fix that.

Quickly, I put the leg spreaders on his perfect, tan and tired thighs. His legs were made for the spreaders. It exposed his pink hole and limp 7 inch cock. I smiled at the tempting sight and blew on his hole gently, it quivered slightly.

I was delighted and went to get more sex toys. I had an childish urge to "decorated" my doll.

There was a collar, pink vibrating dildo, a cock ring, nipple clips and a xs leather g-string.

"Don't get impatient, okay."

I breathed in his ear and licked the shell. Then, I fucked his ear with my tongue, enjoying the shudder it created on his body. At the same time, I played with his pink nipples and pinched and flicked them hard. Forcing him to squirm, when they were red, I clipped the nipple rings on."

I put the collar on my pet, tighter than I needed to, more loose than what he deserves.

I took off his blinds and his makeshift gag and sat his up straight. Making the man knee due to the spreaders.

His eyes were wide open and he opened his mouth but I slapped him hard.

"If you speak, I am going to pull out your sweet little vocal cord."

The fear was pure pleasure for me.

I traced a finger over his neck.

This part, I am going to enjoy.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Tiger's POV

"If you speak, I am going to pull out your sweet little vocal cord."

After hearing that, my heart was ripped more than what I was able to handle.

I still remember our first night of lovemaking. He told me that he loved my voice. It was sweet. The same adjective made him want to kill himself. It reminded him that, the nonexistence person he images to be torturing him is, in fact, his lover.

We had kink sex sessions before, but, they all felt so different from this time. He only felt sorrow and fear.

_The sorrow was covered by the fear because Tiger feared what would happen if Bunny got his memory back. He knows that in his situation, he should worry about himself. But he could not stand letting Bunny take revenge again._

As this thought past through my mind, I smiled. Maybe this was for the best.

"What are you smiling about."

Nevertheless, I was scared.

It was very uncomfortable, the strain around my neck was not enough to cut off circulation, but it did block the airflow a little bit. In a normal circumstance, I would be fine with kneeling with a spreader. But right now, it was painful because I have no strength in my legs and there were badly injured.

"Whatever. Call me master."

Bunny still had the same fetish, but it did not at all feel like our sex sessions.

"Master. " I lowered my head in shame. This seemed to please Bunny.

"Good, that is what you will call me from now on. Now, open your mouth." He stood up and tilted my chin up. "Don't swallow."

Well, this is new.

He spat in my mouth.

It was disgusting, but normally I could have been aroused at the domination. Right now, I just needed to obedy satisfy his desires.

I did not swallow, he kept going for 5 rounds.

"Not bad Tiger. Here is a dildo, you can choose to lube it up, with my spit, cause your own is way to dirty. Or I could plunge it in you dry."

I decided to avoid tearing and began to move to the dildo.

"I am going to feed it to you. You are not allowed to use your hands." I looked at Bunny's eyes, but they were just lustful and cold. Before I could decide, he stuck the dildo in my mouth.

"Suck on it, you slut." My heart tore a little more. Dirty language never sounded so hurtful and degrading.

A minute or two later, I was having difficulty breathing and salva starting to drip on the side of my mouth. He immediate took the dildo out.

"You spilt some, you dirty little slut. Get into a doggy position like the dog you are." My body moved immediately because of the tone of his voice. I was scared again. I flipped onto my back, because my hands were tied.

"You deserve punishment. First jerk your cock, hard, if it does not turn red, I am going to do it for you." My arms started to move and I tried to touch my limp cock. With my hands tied, I could only rub it, I was to go through with this and not break.

I can do it.

I really really hope.

* * *

Bunny's POV

He looked really hot on his back try really hard to jerk himself off. He was biting his lips, trying hard to be make a noise because of the command I made earlier. Cute really.

I was getting a little bored though, his cock was still not red or hard.

I pushed the dildo in his hole without warning. Aw, he was already loose. I turned the vibration on medium.

"So, you have done with before?" I left a tang of jealousy for some stupid reason. "What a well trained slut."

"Get hard." He tried, but I decided to help this time. I used by shoe to rub his rather large cock. I pressed on his balls none too gently. And from all the simulation, white precum came out.

"You were doing such a good job," I let my shoe get brushed by his cum, "But you got my shoe dirty."

"Get on your knees slave. Reply."

"Yes... Yes.. Master..."

He moved slowly with labored movement to the ground, and placed his mouth on my shoe, trying to lick the cum off. Think he is smart eh?

I kicked him, not to harshly. Sill causing a little bit of damage.

"Your mouth is dirty slave, do not touch me without my permission. Now, I am going to spank your tight ass. You are going to count out loud and thank me for every slap."

He nodded. I spanked him with my shoe.

"What are you supposed to say?!" I shouted a bit, scaring the man.

"One, thank... thank you master." His voice was really sweet.

"Well done. Only 10 more to go. Oh, jerk yourself off too, if you ever go soft throughout, I am going to have to start over with 11."

"Yes.. Master, thank you... Master"

I stopped listening to his voice and stared at his ass. It was bright red and indented with the shoe mark. He vibrator in his ass increase the appeal.

I stood up and admired my work. He was desperately rubbing his cock, and it was hard throughout. Although, it was not hard to tell that he did not enjoy spanking.

But I did, and that is all that matters.

"You can stop that degrading action now. Lift your arms above your head and lay on your back. Time for your reward." I sneered.

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Bunny's POV

I pulled out the way too tight leather g-string, it was somewhat transparent and would look really good on his tan skin.

I also took out his dildo, aw, it was really cute. His tight and hungry hole hung onto it, not willing to let it go.

"I promise that I will put it back there later. Don't worry." I laughed a little.

"Thank you Master."

He was good.

I removed the spreader and pulled the g-string up his legs. It was too small for him and hugged onto his balls and cock way too tightly. It was so arousing, it also pressed hard into his hole. Very very adorable. I had an urge to take a picture of the man in front of me.

"Ahh..."

His moans were too sweet and I felt the bulge in my pants grow and my heart beat increase.

I wanted to hug the man in front of me. He felt so close to me. He seemed so familiar in my mind.

I shook my head. The lust was probably messing with my mind and function. I grinded my clothes arousal against his g-string, it felt amazing.

The next thing I did was unexpected even to me, I kissed him. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, silencing his endless moans. We shared a tender kiss, our tongues waltzed together gracefully. I closed my eyes and really felt the kiss and the warm behind it. It was the first time I calmed down internally after the passing away of my aunt. Ironically it was with the murderer.

I broke the kiss and opened my eyes.

There were tears running down Tiger's face now.

That shook my heart more than I would have liked.

Did I break Tiger, or myself?

* * *

Tiger's POV

After the mutual kiss, Bunny acted more like his usual self. He removed every sex toy off my body and gently kissed down my chest, arms, legs.

I was bathed within his kindness.

I hoped it would last longer.

Honestly, I do not know what changed within Bunny. But whatever it was, I was glad that it changed.

"Are you ready?" He broke my thoughts as he pushed a finger into my ass.

I moaned lightly and nodded.

He did not seem to mind the light agreement and totally abandoned his "title" as master.

This brought a smile on my face.

He looked into my eyes, and for a second I was scared.

What if...

But before my mind could continue with that thought, Bunny leaned down and gently kissed away my tears.

I did not even realize that they were there.

Suddenly, something larger than 3 fingers entered me.

".. A.. Ahh.. Bunny.."

I could not stop myself.

He attempted to wait, but started thrusting into me.

I knew he was not going to last long from the breathlessness and uncontrolled thrust compared to the usual Bunny.

He has lost it.

I was close too. It was not often that I was able to see Bunny succumb to his lust and desires, and without that damned g-string, my cock hardened without getting painful.

"Tiger, I love you."

My eyes widen as he cums into me, and I cum from the feeling and the words spoken by Bunny.

I was attacked my blinding pleasure and happiness, both physically and mentally.

Bunny collapsed and fell unconscious inside, and on top of me.

I sigh from the weight as reality starts sinking back into me.

I smiled bitterly as I realized that, it was probably something that was in Bunny system, something that was unintentional. Bunny always said I love you when he lost control, but he doesn't never remember it.

The Bunny before loved me, he said he loved me and meant it.

This Bunny before me.

I don't know.

* * *

Bunny's POV

I take deep breaths and come back into consciousness.

I rise up slowly and pull myself out of the tight haven.

I look down to Tiger, still not believing that had just happened.

How could I been so cruel? Even if...

The movement under me knocked me out of my thoughts.

His eyes are half closed and he whispers almost inaudibly, "Please don't remember."

After that, he closes his eyes and smiles.

My heart aches and tears start to form. Why am I not feeling the success that I should when I have revenged my aunt's killer?

Why?

The End.


End file.
